


Double Helix

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mention of Fitzsimmons, Secrets, Serious be warned there's a shitload of swearing!, Short, lots of swearing, prompt: chill, short and fluffy, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Daisy discovers Fitz's secret.Written for Day 17 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Prompt: Chill





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fitz and Daisy are potty mouths, and that's just how it should be.

The gym always made her hungry. Probably wasn’t the smartest thing to stuff herself with cold pizza after a two hour workout, but dang it tasted so good. Except now that she’s heading down the deserted corridor back to her room, her stomach grumbles, unhappy with her late-night dietary choices.

She’s surprised to see lights shining through the windows of the lab, even more surprised when she sees him hunched over one of the workbenches. Curiosity gets the better of her and she walks into the room. He doesn’t notice her at first, but once she gets closer, he jolts up, spinning around to face her.

“Jesus- _fucking_ -Christ!” he exclaims, running his hand through his hair.

Daisy raises her eyebrows. “And hello to you, too, Fitz!” she says, grinning cheekily.

Fitz exhales sharply. “I thought you were Jemma,” he mumbles.

“Well, the resemblance _is_ striking,” Daisy remarks sarcastically. The comment doesn’t get as much as a half-smile from him. “What are you up to?” she asks, wrinkling her forehead. “It’s three a.m.”

“Nothing,” he replies unconvincingly as his hand nervously reaches behind him.

“Dude, seriously, chill!”

“I’m chill. I’m the chillest!” he exclaims and awkwardly gets up from his chair.

Daisy stares at him silently. She knows she can wear him down.

He keeps his eyes locked onto hers, but then she sees him swallow, and she knows he’s about to break.

He closes his eyes for a moment and exhales sharply when he opens them again. “Can you keep a secret?” he asks in a serious tone.

“Dude, secret spy organization,” Daisy replies matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders.

He nods and takes a step to the side. Daisy walks up to the workbench to look what he’d been working on. A thin ladder-like strip of silver metal lies on the table, next to his tools.

Daisy wrinkles her forehead. “What _is_ that?” she asks confused.

“Well, it’s not done yet,” Fitz says, scratching his eyebrow. “I still need to twist it and then close the ends and—”

“Still not getting it,” Daisy interjects, looking at him out of the corners of her eyes.

“It’s a DNA double helix,” Fitz explains.

“DNA?” Daisy asks, frowning in confusion.

“Yes,” Fitz replies. “It’s actually half a segment of Jemma’s DNA and half a segment of mine.”

“You’re combining your DNA and hers out of metal?” Daisy mutters. “Anyone ever told you that you’re a bit weird.”

Fitz sighs deeply. He pulls his tablet closer and taps the screen. A double helix shaped into a circle appears.

“What _is_ that?” Daisy wonders. “Some kind of ring?”

Then her eyes widen. “Holy shit! That’s a ring!” she blurts out. “That’s a _fucking_ ring!” She looks at Fitz. “You’re making a _fucking_ ring out of yours and Simmons’ DNA. You’re gonna… you’re gonna—”

“Well it’s not done yet,” Fitz chimes in.

Daisy puts her hands on Fitz’s shoulders. “You’re making a fucking ring… _yourself_!”

“I still need to twist it, and close up the ends,” Fitz repeats.

“A fucking _engagement_ ring!” Daisy exclaims.

“And put the diamond in,” Fitz continues.

“You’re going to propose to Jemma!” Daisy shrieks, pushing away from his shoulders, jumping up and down in a circle, smiling from ear to ear. “You’re going to _fucking_ propose! You’re making a _fucking_ ring to _fucking_ propose!”

Fitz smiles back at her, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Yes,” he finally confirms.

Daisy stops in front of him, forming her hands into fists. “Aaaahhhhhhh,” she screams in excitement, before pulling him into a hug.

Fitz begins to laugh. He smiles at her when he breaks their hug. “You _really_ need to chill!” he remarks. “I’m already nervous enough as it is!”


End file.
